


new things don't mean bad things.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: For my Tumblr prompt, "Real smooth, tripping over air."
Relationships: Monty Green/Jasper Jordan
Series: The 100 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	new things don't mean bad things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of the ones I wrote a while back and I hope you like it.

It hadn't been a big deal for a while. Jasper, a little high in the tub of a bathroom they were in for a house party, had asked Monty simply, "Date me?" 

"What?" Monty had asked again, his eyes dropping down and then leaned even more into Jasper. 

Jasper had taken a deep gasp of breath as he leans in, breath in ghosting over Monty's cheek and saying again, "Let me take you out." 

"Sniper or McDonald's?" Monty laughs but Jasper leans closer to him, breathing across his cheek and not willing to let this go as easily as Monty seems to want to let go. 

"I want to take you on a date..." Jasper asks, his heart beating rapidly against his ribs and his hand sneaking out to intertwine in Monty's as well. "Can I?" 

Monty lets out a deep breath, sounding relieved but still asking, "You're being for real?" 

"I am," Jasper assures and when he notices that Monty is holding his hand with more reciprocation that makes the air gets caught in his throat. 

Monty smiled, "Yeah, let's go on a date." 

* * *

He shows up at 7 pm because he can appreciate a good cliche when it is in full swing and being the childhood-friends-to-lovers (hopefully) cliche that they are, why not tack another cliche on top of that? 

Standing at the false oak door, his knock comes out hesitant. How will Monty's parents react? Do they know? Should he be more subtle? He'd have to ditch the daffodils he's carrying then...

But before he can even knock, Rhys Green opens the door with a smile on his face. Monty has adopted his smile from his father and it reassures him to help get rid of his nerves but he appreciates the broad horizon of half-moon smiles; it makes him flustered but his heart stops pounding as hard in his chest. 

"Hey, Mr. Green." He greets softly and Rhys smiles back at him before asking, 

"You're here for Monty, right?" He asks gently and Jasper nods, stepping over the threshold to really look at the home. He has been in the home many, many ties but this feels different - like he has stepped into a closet called Narnia or like he is walking into a completely different world than he had previously been in. 

He whispers, a little amazed until he hears another voice to say, "Yeah." 

Jasper trips over the carpet. 

He's a dumbass. But at least it makes Monty's laugh chime into the room and he gets to see how beautiful Monty looks. He's in a green button-up and black jeans - Jasper cracks a smile, tempted to ask 'is the green for your favorite color? Or your last name? Whatever, green is good.' 

"Real smooth, tripping over air." Monty teases but Jasper still feels a tinge of embarrassment so he corrects,

"A carpet." 

Monty laughs, a sound comforting in its familiarity but also enchants him like nothing else. "Whatever, let's go?" 

"Yes!" He's an idiot. Whatever. 

If it makes Monty smile, he will gladly be an idiot, will play the fool. 

All because he loves Monty. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Kudos and comments feed me!


End file.
